S.S. Unreached
S.S. Unreached | Unreached Spirit Class | Angel Of Serenity Class | Minx Class | Rocki Class The S.S. Unreached was a starship in service in the early periods of the BWMC. It was one of the first “proper” starships in the BWMC and played a major role in the J.T.F. Wars and the PMRDD civil war. History The S.S. Unreached was built by humans early in space faring history and served as an exploration ship. 2 Years after launch, 2 Laser weapons were installed due to encounters with hostile alien species. During the AliG Conflict, the ship was used by AliG1972. After that, it attempted to repair the damage it had done to PMRDD satellites. During the PMRDD civil war, AliG used the Unreached to support cliff ricks and the PMRDD. It was important in ensuring the PMRDD’s victory. During the J.T.F. Wars, JDV attempted to capture the Unreached, but failed. After the wars, the ship was destroyed after it crashed down on a planet after running out of power in orbit of a planet, and the orbit decaying. AliG, luckily, had given up command shortly after the wars. Owenjill71 also left, but earlier, before the wars. Specs The Ship, at the time, was considered extremely powerful. In the modern era of space faring technology, it would easily be destroyed by the high tech vessels of today. It used systems now considered primitive, and is heavily flawed in technique. During the early days of the PMRDD, there were rumours that the Unreached was literally invincible. These claims were false, but at the time, it was near invulnerable to the technology used by others. Design The Unreached was composed of 3 sections, each separated by one of 2 rings. Each ring was passively turning at a slow speed, meant for excess energy dissipation. The Rings provided warp speed and also provided sublight speeds. The Forward Section contained Living Quarters and Eating Areas, as well as the bridge. It also contained the access areas for the 2 Laser Turrets on board. Auxiliary Nuclear Generators were also located here. The Middle Section contained the massive Warp Core. It also included the 2 Fusion Generators that power the rest of the ship. The Aft Section was the Utility Area, with Workshops, Cargo Bays, Fuel Tanks, The Onboard Computer and more. The Bridge was located on the Forward section. The Captain’s chair was located in middle, towards the back, and in front of it, 2 meters away, was the helm. On each side of the bridge was a elevated platform, each platform containing space for bridge consoles. Each platform had space for 4 people. Memory After the J.T.F. Wars, Cliff ricks unveiled the new Unreached spirit frigate. It was named for the ship. Many of it’s ships were named for shuttlecraft board the original. Today, AliG1972 owns the original plaque from the bridge of the ship. Category:Spaceships Category:Destroyed Category:Starships without alliegience Category:PMRDD Category:Historical Category:Human Starships Category:PMRDD Historical Main Combat Ships Category:Ships of the line